Surprises
by LexiI1030
Summary: Abe really hates surprises...and he's going in for a big one. Sequel to take a chance, so its Tajima/Mihashi.


Pairings:Tajima/Mihashi

Disclaimer: Oofuri definitely doesn't belong to me.

A/N: I Just felt that 'take a chance' was a little too short, and roughly written, so I decided to write this. And once again, I really like AbeMiha and TajiHana, but TajiMiha is getting to be a favourite of mine too... pls R&R!!^^

* * *

Right now its tense, ohhh it is really, really tense. Even all that meditating stuff during practices isn't helping the tension they're feeling. Except for Tajima and Mihashi, the others are feeling it – the volcano hadn't erupted – yet, but it is going to. So far Abe doesn't seem like he noticed anything, but he did seem like he was starting to get suspicious, so yeah….

It is really, really tense.

It had only been two days ago when the 'big confession' happened, and Tajima practically wouldn't let go of Mihashi. He cycled with him to and back from school, he talked to him non-stop, he stared at him all the time, and whenever he could he would glomp on him. Of course, kissing and making out could never be out of the subject, and everyone does wonder if it was really only two days ago since they started dating.

But the most important thing is, Abe wasn't there during the confession. He just came back today from his high-fever or whatever sickness it was, and none of them told him about the new couple yet. It's a good thing he isn't in the same class as Tajima and Mihashi or he would have found out the second he stepped into class.

Now the question is – what is his reaction gonna be when he finds out? They try to believe that nothing much will happen, but they can't fool themselves….Abe is bound to be a little mad – or veryvery mad. They're no psychic, but even the blind could tell that Abe treats Mihashi more than a teammate/friend/pitcher. Even so, they could be wrong, since they also thought Mihashi is in love with Abe…and as it is, they were wrong about that.

Its practice break now and Abe is staring hard at Tajima and Mihashi, feeling like there's something wrong with them today. They are…sort of…sticking to each other all the time, and Mihashi just keeps…staring at Tajima in a weird way….

Abe frowns at them. He isn't exactly the kind of person that likes surprises, and right now he knows that a huge surprise is coming his way. And he knows that he's going to hate it.

The others shudder when they see his frown. Why in the world do Tajima and Mihashi don't seem to notice at all?! They didn't even notice how intense they were since this morning! Oh god, here comes the countdown….

Tajima suddenly spots a leaf on Mihashi's head and brushes it off, then he suddenly stops - and stares into Mihashi's eyes.

3....

Mihashi blushes fiercely, but he stares back too, and for a moment they just stay like that, looking into each others' eyes.

2….

The two of them suddenly burst out laughing, but it's not just a normal laugh…it's a really…intimate sort of laugh?

1…

Zero.

"Hey, what's up with the two of you today?!"

Tajima and Mihashi both turn around to look at Abe, wondering what he meant. Abe frowns when they didn't say anything.

"So? What's up with you two?"

Tajima raises an eyebrow, and stares at Mihashi for awhile, then turns back to Abe.

"We were…laughing?"

Abe makes a growling noise and walks over to them. The others, watching at the side, are praying hard that he won't kill Tajima then and there.

"I meant, why are the two of you sticking to each other so much today? I mean you guys do stick together a lot but today you seem to stick together a whole lot more…"

Something suddenly clicks in Tajima's mind, and he glares hard at Abe, obviously thinking that Abe is in love with Mihashi too. Mihashi just stands there and sweats, waiting for Tajima to do something while considering running away, but Tajima suddenly grabs Mihashi's hand and says to Abe, in a 'back-off-he's-mine' sort of voice,

"Ren and I are dating. So?"

Okay, correction. NOW they hope Abe won't just kill Tajima then and there.

Abe looks at Tajima and blinks hard, then turns to Mihashi, who is squirming in fright, and to the others, who quickly look away. He turns back and stares at Tajima again.

"Hold on a minute, what did you just say?!"

"Ren and I are dating."

Abe gulps, hardly able to believe his ears at all.

"You. . .and . . . him. ..what?"

"Dating. We're dating. A couple. Going out. I'm in love with him, he's in love with me, we're…"

"Wait a minute, since when? Where? How? Why?"

Abe's head is spinning, real hard, and he feels like he's going to faint any moment. He cannot believe that this is happening at all, he doesn't know if he SHOULD believe this is happening at all. He suddenly sits down with a 'plop' on the ground, trying to clear his head a little.

Meanwhile, their teammates walk up to them, wondering if Abe is going to explode soon. They decide that they should be there to prevent any bloodshed from happening. Abe stands up after awhile.

"Okay, so I guess this happened when I was sick?"

"Yeah!" Replied Tajima, suddenly looking furious, much to the surprise of everyone. From the looks of it he seems even more dangerous than Abe.

"But…since when do you like…Mihashi, and since when does he…."

"Why do you want to know? It's none of your business!"

Abe stares at him, surprised. Why is Tajima becoming angry?

"And I'll never give Ren to you, never ever ever! Not in a million years! "

Abe frowns again, trying to understand the meaning of all this.

"Hoi,hoi,hoi! Why are you suddenly saying that......"

"BECAUSE I LOVE HIM!!!!"

* * *

There is a moment of silence after that, and only the sounds of the wind rustling the leaves could be heard.

That just now was…oddly…romantic???

Abe sighs and shakes his head, feeling a little calmer now. Seriously, his pitcher gives him some serious headaches, and he didn't even utter a word since just now. And does Tajima actually think he's going to steal his 'Ren' away from him?

"Okay, okay, don't worry, I'm not going to take Mihashi away from you or something."

Tajima's expression changes in a flash, and he looks at Abe expectantly.

"You won't? Seriously?"

"Of course! Geez, what makes you think I will?"

Tajima looks to the direction of his teammates, staring intently at them, and turns back to look at Abe.

"Well, they were acting weird and intense for the whole day, so…."

The others let out a sigh of relief and exasperation - relief because everything turned out okay, and exasperation because it's not that Tajima didn't notice, he just didn't bother at all.

As for Abe, well no matter what he thinks, he still got to accept the fact.

* * *

"Man, I've got to hurry...."

Abe rushes down the hallway, heading for the toilet , and hurries even more when the toilet comes in sight......... and stops dead at the door. He quickly turns around and walks away, blushing fiercely, deciding that the toilet could wait. He certainly doesn't want to go now, what with Tajima and Mihashi in there making out like crazy, and goodness knows what next…..

Ohhhhh yeah, Abe really hates surprises.

* * *

A/N: Haha, I just felt a little bad for Abe, lol. Thx for reading...pls R&R^^!!


End file.
